The use of piles for foundations and other basic support in construction has of course been known for centuries. While effective methods have been known and used for driving piles over the years, of recent times a real problem has developed in areas of reconstruction, redevelopment or site clearing in removing wood or concrete piles in a manner which is feasible and not prohibitive on a commercial cost basis. Most if not all present and past methods of removing such piles have attempted to remove them by application of straight upward forces to the pile. This method is too expensive and time consuming and in many cases, simply not effective to loosen the pile.